


El camino de la muerte

by Chapaf



Category: Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bolivia - Freeform, Commando - Freeform, M/M, Military
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: Quand Bowman demande au leader de l'équipe Nomade de bosser en solo, Miles grince des dents. Mais il va devoir faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur pour atteindre sa cible, perchée tout en haut de la route la plus mortelle des Andes, aidé en cela par un pilote de Rally qui lui plaît sans doute un peu trop.





	El camino de la muerte

**Author's Note:**

> Petite fanfic du mercredi. Ça faisait longtemps ;) 
> 
> Dans l'univers du jeu Ghost Recon Wildlands, avec lequel j'ai beaucoup accroché. Le trek by night en moto cross dans les Andes, c'était tellement le pied que j'ai eu envie d'écrire dessus. Voilà le résultat !
> 
> Correc maison, donc pour les fautes résiduelles, c'est moi qu'il faut enguirlander ! Bonne lecture

_C’est quoi ce délire, Bowman ? Depuis quand on implique des civils ? Et depuis quand tu m’envoies en mission sans soutien ? grogna Miles.

_Depuis que cette foutue montagne est inaccessible pas la voie aérienne et depuis que j’ai besoin que tu me fasses ça en furtif.

_On a toujours choisi notre approche sans que tu t’en mêles, jusqu’ici. Et, de ce que j’en sais, ça nous a plutôt bien réussi ! J’ai besoin de mes gars sur ce coup-là. Comme sur tous les autres du reste ! On bosse en équipe, nom de Dieu !

            Concédant le point de bonne grâce, Bowman soupira en réprimant une grimace de lassitude. Comme quoi, même les dur à cuire de la CIA pouvaient avoir des petits coups de mou… D’un geste, elle désigna la chaise face à elle et le Ghost y prit place de mauvaise grâce, alourdi du poids de son équipement et de la fatigue. Depuis combien de semaines Miles et son équipe crapahutaient-ils dans cette putain de jungle, à enchaîner le tir aux pigeons sur des narcos camés jusqu’aux yeux ?

            Il ne prêtait presque même plus attention à leur environnement. Une succession de cabanes en bois, à peine plus rudimentaires que des huttes, des lits de camp bouffés par l’humidité, des moustiques aussi gros que des homards et autres joyeusetés. De plus, l’air était étouffant à cette période de l’année, gonflé d’eau à l’approche de la saison des pluies, et cette foutue altitude n’aidait en rien, tel un étau qui leur aurait comprimé les poumons.

_Je n’essaye pas de te forcer la main, reprit Bowman en rassemblant ses courts cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval lâche.

            Le geste était machinal. Elle l’accomplissait sans y penser, sans se rendre compte qu’il trahissait une certaine nervosité. L’agent de la CIA laissait rarement transparaître telle faille dans son armure. Miles n’était pas pour autant disposé à lui faire crédit des explications qu’elle lui devait à propos de ce plan foireux.

_Alors quoi ? C’est quoi ce délire de m’envoyer éliminer une cible en solo, avec juste ton chauffeur que tu m’as sorti du cul d’un foutu lama ?

            Elle s’autorisa un sourire en coin.

_Non, je t’assure, il sent meilleur que ça…

            Puis, reprenant son sérieux :

_Tu es le meilleur sniper de l’unité Nomade. Et il faudra au moins ça pour atteindre notre objectif une fois sur place.

            Elle déploya une carte de la région sur la table usée par trop de verres d’alcool frelatés et de coups de couteau.  De son doigt, elle pointa un sommet, qui culminait à plusieurs milliers de mètres d’altitude. De quoi commencer à hypoventiler…

_Là, sur le flanc nord de la montagne, tu as la villa de Juan Sanchez. C’est en quelque sorte l’héritier spirituel de la Madre Coca.

_Je croyais qu’on en avait terminé avec la province de Tabacal depuis qu’on avait réglé son compte à cette vieille peau ?

_C’est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais il semblerait que notre compère Sanchez ait décidé de relancer la production de Coca plus vite que prévu en délocalisant à Monte Puncu. S’il y parvient, la Santa Blanca sera de nouveau approvisionnée en matière première et tous nos efforts pour déstabiliser l’approvisionnement du cartel n’auront servi à rien.

            Miles grommela. Il avait toujours détesté bosser pour des prunes.

_Je vois… C’est quoi le plan ?

_On a réussi à le localiser grâce aux dernières intels que vous avez recueillies. Sa villa est tout en haut de cette foutue montagne. Le hic, c’est que la place est fortement défendue. Ce petit enfoiré a tiré les leçons de ce qui est arrivé à la _abuela_ ainsi qu’aux quelques autres que vous avez débusqués.

_Bah, il faut bien qu’il y en ait un ou deux qui soient moins cons que les autres dans le lot. Sinon, ça ne serait même pas drôle…

_Sans doute, soupira Bowman. Bref, tu peux oublier l’approche par la voie des airs. Ce piton est blindé niveau DCA et vous vous feriez abattre au premier bruit de rotor. Le hic, c’est que la route pour y accéder, c’est à peine mieux. Pour monter, en prenant son temps et en faisant gaffe, c’est déjà casse-gueule.

            Sur sa tablette, Bowman fit défiler quelques photos de l’à-pic et du nombre impressionnant de véhicules qui tapissait le pied des falaises.

_Très encourageant…

_Quand je te le dis…, acquiesça-t-elle.  L’autre hic, c’est qu’on ne peut pas envisager une élimination à très longue portée. La ligne de vue est merdique et, de toute façon, toutes les fenêtres de la villa sont blindées. Idem, pas de drone d’attaque.

_Ouais, il se ferait démonter aussi bien qu’un hélico. Je vois. Donc on fait ça à l’ancienne ?

            Elle hocha la tête.

_Ouais. Il va falloir s’approcher, trouver un angle de tir et attendre qu’ils sortent prendre le soleil. T’auras pas le droit à l’erreur sur ce coup-là.

            Miles fronça les sourcils en examinant les relevés satellites de la zone.

_Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir mon équipe et pourquoi tu me colles une baby-sitter.

_Un chauffeur, très exactement.

            Elle farfouilla dans ses dossiers et tendit de nouveau la tablette à Miles. Sur la photo posait un type, la trentaine, souriant. Un local à en croire sa peau dorée, ses grands yeux noirs et ses cheveux corbeau, presque tondus. Sur le cliché, il était accoudé à la portière de sa voiture, les bras croisés dessus, nonchalant. Avec le tatouage qui couvrait tout son avant-bras gauche, on aurait pu le prendre pour un siccario parmi tant d’autres. Sauf qu’il n’arborait pas une Santa Muerte, mais une Sainte Vierge tout ce qu’il y avait de plus classique.

_Lupo Montano, commenta Bowman. Dit « El », dans le milieu. Belle gueule, pas de gros casier judiciaire connu à part quelques conneries de môme quand il était ado. Il est originaire de Sucre, où il a grandi. Mais tout ça, on s’en tape. Le seul truc qu’il y a à savoir sur lui, c’est que c’est le meilleur pilote de rallye du pays, et peut-être bien d’Amérique latine.

            Miles haussa un sourcil intéressé.

_Ouais, poursuivit Bowman. Et j’te prie de me croire quand j’te dis que le rallye en Bolivie, c’est autre chose que chez nous. T’as vu leurs routes et leurs bagnoles, donc j’te fais pas de dessin. Ce mec est un pur génie, autant niveau mécanique que pilotage. Il a commencé par bricoler ses bagnoles dans le garage de son grand-père, mais il ne s’est pas limité à ça. Lui, sa came, c’est l’adrénaline. Alors côté sports extrêmes, il a tout tenté, même s’il en revient toujours à ce qui fait vroum vroum.

_C’est bon, j’ai pigé le topo, répondit Miles. C’est ce Lupo qui va m’emmener jusqu’en haut de ce caillou et, quand on aura toute le putain de cartel au cul, faire en sorte qu’on redescende en un seul morceau.

_T’as tout pigé.

_Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi je ne peux pas emmener mon équipe. Y a cinq places dans une bagnole.

            Bowman secoua la tête.

_Pas dans la sienne. C’est pas n’importe quelle tire. Avant d’accepter le job, ce mec m’a fait passer un vrai interrogatoire.

_Elle est bien bonne celle-là...

_J’ai pas l’habitude, j’avoue. Bref, il voulait l’itinéraire complet ainsi que tes mensurations précises.

_Il me prend pour un top model ?

_Pour un colis en fait, grimaça Bowman, un peu amusée tout de même. Une histoire d’équilibrage du poids dans la bagnole. Toujours est-il qu’il a refusé d’emmener plus d’un passager, sinon il ne pouvait pas garantir de vous ramener au pied de la montagne entiers.

            Ça tenait d’une certaine logique, même si l’idée de se passer de l’appui de son équipe n’enchantait toujours pas Miles. Il n’allait pas non plus pouvoir fourrer un flingue dans les pognes de son chauffeur au cas où la mission virerait au vinaigre.

            Il contint un claquement de langue agacé. De toute façon, ça n’était pas comme s’il avait le choix. Les ordres étaient les ordres et le boulot devait être fait.

_OK, dit-il en poussant sur ses genoux pour se redresser. Quand est-ce qu’on bouge d’ici ?

 

            Lupo était en train de bricoler sa nouvelle bécane quand il entendit le moteur d’un SUV rugir au loin, sur la piste détrempée par les pluies. Sûrement une saloperie japonaise, avec des suspensions de _puta_ qui n’avaient jamais été pensées pour parcourir un pays comme le sien. Il retint un ricanement. Son Yankee allait lui être livré avec un tassement de vertèbres carabiné et un sacré mal de cul.

            Indifférent à l’approche rapide – trop rapide – du véhicule, il continua à nettoyer la pièce qu’il venait de démonter. Il l’examina à la lumière de son établi et jura. C’était bien ce qu’il pensait : foutue. Et avec le bol qu’il avait, il allait devoir en commander une nouvelle à l’étranger.

            Certains jours, il en avait plein les bottes de ce pays d’arriérés, de ses culs terreux et ses foutus _cocaleros_. Tout était à deux vitesses en Amérique du Sud. Tu bosses pour les cartels : claque des doigts, tu obtiendras. T’essayes de vivre ta vie comme un (presque) honnête citoyen : tu l’auras dans le cul. Il comprenait très bien que la plupart des gosses des favelas cèdent aux sirènes de la Santa Blanca. _Dios_ , quand tu crèves la dalle dans un bidonville, ça vend du rêve. Tu seras nourri, vêtu, t’auras un vrai toit au-dessus de la tête et, mieux que ça, on te respectera. On te craindra.

            Et quoi qu’essayent de bidouiller les Américains en envoyant leurs unités commandos, ça ne changerait rien à ce qui avait toujours été. Coupe une tête au serpent quelque part et elle repoussera en triple ailleurs. C’était un combat perdu d’avance. Mais si ça les amusait…

            Il essuyait la sueur de son front avec son avant-bras quand le SUV se gara enfin face à sa maison. Elle était un peu à l’écart du village et un peu moins pourrie que les autres. Pas trop rutilante non plus. Dans le coin, ça n’était jamais une bonne idée d’afficher son aisance financière. Et comme Lupo n’avait quand même pas les moyens de se payer une armée privée, il préférait continuer à voler sous les radars pour ne pas finir la gorge tranchée dans un fossé. Heureusement, il s’entendait bien avec les gens du coin. Essentiellement des cultivateurs de café et des éleveurs de lamas. Ici, grâce en soit rendue à la Madre, la terre n’était pas bonne pour la coca.

            Un grand Black baraqué, sanglé dans un pantalon cargo et un débardeur kaki, descendit du véhicule. Seul. Comme convenu. Un bouc noir soulignait ses lèvres pleines et, sur son crâne, ses cheveux crépus avaient été séparés en quelques fines nattes et plaqués sur son crâne.

            _Pas mal_ , se dit Lupo avant de se secouer.

            Il avait appris à ses dépens que c’était une idée merde que de mater les grands soldats costauds. C’était à cause de ce genre de connerie qu’il lui manquait une demie incisive. Et encore, il avait eu de la chance de s’en sortir à si bon compte à l’époque.

            Il sortit de son garage dont le volet avait été remonté pour laisser entrer la lumière, et s’essuya les mains sur le torchon qui pendait à sa ceinture. Face à lui, le type examinait les environs de son regard d’aigle, sans doute prêt à défourailler à la moindre menace.

_Relax, Gringo, l’interpella Lupo. Le coin est calme. Si tu trouves un siccario collé à ton cul, c’est que t’es vraiment le fils de pute le plus malchanceux  que je connaisse.

            Le soldat se détendit quelque peu.

_Miles, se présenta-t-il laconiquement.

_Ouais, et moi c’est Lupo. J’imagine que c’est toi mon colis ?

_Affirmatif.

            Pas un grand causant visiblement. Lupo haussa les épaules. Ils écouteraient la radio sur le trajet. Enfin s’ils arrivaient à capter autre chose que la merde de DJ Perrico.

_Est-ce que t’es prêt à décoller ? s’enquit Miles.

_J’attendais plus que toi. Pour tout te dire, je suis surpris que tu sois à l’heure. Les routes ne sont pas tip top dans le coin.

            Le soldat resta impassible, son expression indéchiffrable.

_C’est toi l’expert du pilotage, mais je me commence à me débrouiller. En tout cas assez pour sortir nos culs du bourbier les trois quarts du temps.

            Lupo acquiesça, pas plus impressionné que ça. Tout chez ce type hurlait « Forces Spéciales ». Ne serait-ce que le fait qu’il soit lâché en solo dans la nature. Donc autant partir du principe qu’ils étaient formés à tout, y compris la conduite sportive. Ça pourrait être très intéressant de le voir en situation.

_ _Si, claro_. Mais je comprends pourquoi ta chef m’a contacté. _El camino de la muerte_ , c’est pas n’importe quelle route. Elle porte bien son nom.

_J’ai cru comprendre, ouais.

            Lupo gloussa et finit craquer ses cervicales avec un sourire gourmand.

_ _Hombre_ , j’ai hâte d’y être ! Ça va être une sacrée balade ! _Vamos._ Je vais te montrer où poser tes affaires. Bowman t’as briefé : le minimum de matos. J’ai prévu le carburant et les suspensions en conséquence. Alors pas plus de 5 kilos d’écart avec ce qu’on avait dit.

            Le soldat hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas lorsque Lupo lui fit signe de le suivre à l’intérieur du garage. Par une porte intérieure, il accédèrent à l’autre moitié, celle qui était fermée. C’était là que dormaient ses bébés. Enfin pas tous. Il en avait revendu certains quand il avait cessé de courir en professionnel. De toute façon, il avait déjà tout gagné, alors pourquoi s’échiner à continuer quand il n’avait plus rien à prouver ?

_Celle-là, dit-il en désignant une Subaru Impreza rutilante.

            Son invité tourna un peu autour avant d’émettre un petit sifflement d’admiration.

_C’est pas tout jeune comme caisse, mais ça a sacrément fait ses preuves.

_Je te le fais pas dire, se rengorgea Lupo, fier comme un coq. C’est même un mythe. Elle et moi, c’est une histoire d’amour.

            Tel un amant jaloux, il flatta la carrosserie qu’il avait lustrée pour l’occasion. C’était sans doute stupide vu les circonstances, mais il avait besoin que son bébé fasse bonne impression. Désir qui ne passa pas inaperçu, à en croire le sourire en coin qui joua au coin des lèvres du soldat. Le tout premier.

_J’te vois te foutre de ma gueule…

            Le mec contint son amusement.

_Nan, j’espère juste qu’on arrivera à la ramener au garage avec aussi peu d’éraflures…

            Lupo se sentit pâlir à l’idée de cabosser sa bagnole préférée mais, d’un autre côté, la virée était sacrément bandante. Il y avait bien longtemps qu’on ne lui avait pas servi sur un plateau un tel rush d’adrénaline. Plus que le blé, c’était ce qui l’avait poussé à accepter cette mission suicide.

            Il contourna le bolide et ouvrit le coffre.

_Ton matos, il va là. On va sangler tout ce que tu ne gardes pas sur toi. Et quand t’auras fini, on ira te choisir un casque, dit-il en désignant une étagère dans un coin du garage.

            Miles lui jeta un regard sceptique, aussi Lupo soupira-t-il avant de pointer les barres de renfort à l’intérieur de l’habitacle.

_Je t’assure, mon petit pote, que quand ta _cabeza_ va rencontrer ces trucs, et je peux t’assurer que ça sera le cas, tu me remercieras de t’avoir fait porter un casque. Et puis j’ai pas envie que tu repeignes mes sièges avec de la purée de cervelle.

_OK, OK, se rendit l’autre homme en levant les mains. J’te fais confiance.

            Ça n’était sans doute pas vrai mais, pour le moment, Lupo s’en conterait.

_On partir demain, très tôt. On a de la route pour arriver en haut de ce merdier. Je vais essayer de te rapprocher un max de la cible, mais si tu dois finir à pinces pour faire ça discrétos, il vaut mieux qu’on arrive à la tombée de la nuit.

_C’était ce que je pensais aussi…

_Héhé, y en a là d’dans, gloussa Lupo en désignant sa tempe. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où te pieuter et on pourra casser la graine avant d’aller dormir.

_T’emmerde pas pour moi, j’ai mes rations et mon sac de couchage dans le SUV.

            Lupo eut envie de rouler des yeux, mais il se contenta de tourner le dos à son « invité ».

_Si ça m’emmerdait, _cabron_ , je ne t’aurais pas proposé.

            Que le Yankee se démerde avec ça et en fasse ce qu’il en voulait…

 

            Tard dans la nuit, allongé dans un canapé aux ressorts à moitié déglingués, Miles continuait de passer en revue les données de la mission. Décidément, il n’aimait pas l’idée d’opérer en solo. Et même si Lupo avait l’air plus que compétent dans sa partie, il n’entrait pas dans les habitudes des Ghost de remettre leur vie entre les mains de civils.

            Il soupira, la nuque posée sur un accoudoir et les pieds croisés sur l’autre, dépassant largement. Reposant sa tablette au sol, il ferma les yeux et recouvrit son visage de son avant-bras, comme si ce geste avait le pouvoir de diminuer les picotements de fatigue de ses rétines. Mieux valait qu’il se repose au moins un peu s’il voulait être opérationnel le lendemain.

            Au milieu de la nuit que seuls troublaient les cris de quelques rapaces, Miles se réveilla en sursaut. Il s’était endormi avec sa main sous l’oreiller, serrant la crosse de son arme de poing, comme toujours lorsqu’il se trouvait dans une zone potentiellement hostile. Il se redressa d’un bond et mit l’escalier en joue.

            Face à lui, Lupo leva les mains.

_Hé, calmos, Gringo. Je venais juste boire un coup !

            Il avait l’air sincère et Miles se détendit. De toute façon son hôte aurait eu du mal à dissimuler une arme sur lui, sauf peut-être dans le caleçon noir qui soulignait plus qu’il ne dissimulait le peu de son anatomie à ne pas être couverte.

            D’autres tatouages couvraient sa poitrine mince, quoique sculptée d’une indéniable musculature. Là où l’exercice permanent avait encore élargi la carrure déjà charpentée de Miles, les muscles de Lupo lui donnaient des allures de pur-sang. De plus, ces autres tatouages soulignaient la peau dorée de ses pectoraux.

            Miles se laissa retomber sur le canapé et remit le cran de sûreté à son arme. Lupo, lui, baissa les mains.

_Désolé, maugréa-t-il. J’ai pas l’habitude d’avoir des invités aussi nerveux de la gâchette. J’ai pas pensé que je risquais de me faire plomber en descendant.

_Non, c’est moi, s’excusa Miles. Je ne dors toujours que d’une oreille. Mais d’habitude, j’ai mes gars dans le coin. Ça me rend nerveux de bosser en solo.

            Lupo sembla accepter cette explication et se dirigea vers l’évier de la cuisine, qui n’était pas séparée du reste du séjour. Il se pencha au-dessus du point d’eau pour boire et Miles dut se détourner de la vue qui lui était offerte. Le dos tendu et les fesses fermes de son hôte constituaient une tentation bien trop directe. Pourtant, à force de passer son temps à crapahuter avec ses hommes dans une intimité toute relative, il aurait dû être habitué. Mais justement, Lupo n’était pas un de ses gars, l’un de ces hommes que Miles considérait comme ses propres frères.

            Le pilote, lui, était bien plus proche du genre de mec que Miles abordait dans les bars, les trop rares fois où il avait le temps de se poser au pays et de tirer un coup. D’ailleurs, il ne préférait même pas essayer de se souvenir à quand remontait son dernier orgasme qu’il avait partagé avec un autre homme plutôt qu’avec sa main.

            Il se laissa retomber à plat dos sur le canapé, douloureusement conscient de l’érection qui commençait à tendre son pantalon cargo. Heureusement qu’il avait l’habitude de garder ses frusques pour roupiller quand il était en mission.

            L’eau se trouva coupée et Miles entendit Lupo s’éloigner de l’évier.

_Ça va, mec ?

            Une sincère note d’inquiétude s’était glissée sous l’accent chantant. Miles rouvrit les yeux et adressa un geste rassurant à Lupo.

_Ouais, pas de souci. Encore désolé.

            Dans la pénombre seulement bercée par un intense clair de lune, Lupo le dévisagea, comme s’il cherchait à définir dans quelle mesure son invité était en train de lui mentir. Quelques gouttes d’eau avaient ruisselé sur son torse, y semant des sillons humides, que Miles ne put s’empêcher de suivre du regard. De plus en plus bas.

            Il se secoua juste avant d’arriver au point de non-retour, mais c’était trop tard. Quelque chose dans la soudaine rigidité le Lupo lui disait qu’il s’était grillé comme un bleu. Saloperie de frustration… S’il commençait à penser avec sa queue en mission, il risquait de s’attirer les pires emmerdes du monde. Il n’avait plus qu’à espérer que son guide ne prenne pas ombrage de son attitude.

            Pour s’en assurer, Miles chercha le regard sombre mais, à sa grande surprise, il le trouva troublé, chargé d’une question muette. La tension crépita dans la pièce quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le silence devint pesant, embrumé de leurs respirations lourdes.

_Tu sais, risqua Lupo, un peu tremblant, si ta mission te stresse autant que ça, je connais un ou deux trucs pour… évacuer la pression.

            Il venait d’avancer à découvert, ou presque, et de prendre tous les risques. Miles lui en fut reconnaissant, même s’il n’entendait pas céder à la tentation. Pour remercier son hôte de sa franchise, lui aussi décida de jouer cartes sur table.

_Aussi… tentante que soit l’offre, et je t’assure qu’elle l’est, ajouta-t-il avec un regard qui aurait fait rougir une star du X, je pense que c’est une très mauvaise idée.

            Lupo se détendit et ses épaules se décrispèrent. Même s’il s’était pris un râteau, c’était toujours mieux qu’une balle entre les deux yeux. Il relâcha un petit rire.

_ _Si_ , je comprends. Mais si tu changes d’avis, tu sais où me trouver, dit-il en désignant l’escalier d’un petit geste du menton.

            Miles lui rendit son sourire. Même s’il ne comptait toujours pas accepter l’offre, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle ne l’enchantait pas. D’ailleurs, une certaine partie de sa personne était toujours aussi motivée. Il la réprima en se rajustant et regarda Lupo – ainsi que ses jolies fesses rondes – disparaître dans l’escalier qui craqua sous son poids.

            La fin de la nuit allait être longue, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons qu’auparavant…

 

            Miles grogna. Lupo avait eu beau le prévenir, il n’avait pas été prêt pour ça. La balade à bord d’une voiture de rallye était pour le moins inconfortable. Son chauffeur avait une conduite… sportive et les suspensions avaient une manière bien à elles d’accuser les chocs et les cahots de la route.

            Au poste de pilotage, Lupo ne semblait pas s’en émouvoir, très détendu. De temps en temps, quand la route n’essayait pas de les tuer ou de les guider jusqu’au fond de quelque ravin, il jetait même des regards en coin à son passager. Miles aurait pu jurer que ce petit enfoiré se payait sa pomme.

            Au petit matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine et que l’air était encore gorgé de l’humidité si particulière de la nuit, ils s’étaient fait face avec une décontraction de façade. Puis, à mesure que la caféine se frayait un chemin dans leurs corps, ils avaient réussi à se détendre pour de bon. Désormais, les quelques mots qu’ils avaient échangés au cœur de la nuit résonnaient comme un secret.

            Ils avaient mis les voiles vers 7 heures du matin, avec une escale prévue le midi pour manger un morceau et faire une pause.

_Tu veux que je te relaye pour conduire ? avait proposé Miles.

            Seul un reniflement de mépris lui avait répondu. OK, donc Lupo faisait partie de ces mecs qui disposaient avec plus de libéralité de leur plumard que de leur bagnole. C’était bon à savoir.

            Sur le coup de midi, ils s’arrêtèrent dans un petit village de pêcheurs en marge de la route la plus fréquentée. Lupo discuta avec les anciens et des gosses émerveillés s’égrainèrent autour de la voiture. Par contre, la plupart n’osaient pas s’approcher de Miles. Il détonnait sans doute de trop dans le paysage.

            Les femmes leur offrirent du poisson grillé et de la bière de maïs. Un vieux pompiste proposa même à Lupo de faire le plein, ce que celui-ci refusa avec un sourire, sans mentionner les jerricanes de réserve stockés sous une bâche à l’arrière de la voiture.

_Va savoir quelle gueule a son essence, expliqua-t-il à Miles quand ils reprirent la route. Je préfère prévoir que d’encrasser mes filtres avec leur jus de chaussette.

_Je comprends.

            Ils recommencèrent à avaler les kilomètres mais, même avec la radio allumée, le silence finit par devenir pesant. En tout cas pour Lupo qui, certain de ne pas avoir unilatéralement fabulé l’éclat de désir qui les avait poussés l’un vers l’autre la veille, était de plus en plus curieux d’en apprendre davantage sur son beau soldat.

_Alors, dit-il d’un air dégagé, la voix forte pour couvrir le bruit tonitruant du moteur dans l’habitable mal isolé, comment on devient… un soldat comme toi ?

            Miles haussa un sourcil et se détourna du paysage.

_Un soldat comme moi, hein ?

_Oh arrête de te la jouer mystérieux. Les Yankees ne vont pas risquer un incident diplomatique en envoyant des troupes régulières se fritter avec le cartel. Tu bosses forcément pour un genre d’unité super secrète. Les meilleurs des meilleurs des meilleurs, grinça Lupo. Tu peux me le dire à moi. Je répéterai pas…

            Son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre avaient quelque chose de contagieux. Miles se sentit répondre à la manière qu’avait son compagnon de parler avec les mains, alors même qu’elles volaient sur le volant et le levier de vitesse.

_Je peux te le dire, sauf qu’après, je devrai te tuer.

            Lupo soupira.

_ _Estupido_ … Bon, OK, tu ne peux pas tout me dire. Mais tu peux au moins me faire la conversation.

_Et pourquoi pas toi ? Comment on devient pilote de rallye dans ce pays ?

            Son chauffeur renifla.

_Parce que tu l’ignores ? Me prends pas pour un con, Gringo _._ La _chica_ pour qui tu bosses t’as forcément fait un topo sur moi avant de t’envoyer dans mes pattes.

_OK, j’avoue. Mais c’était léger. T’as appris avec ton grand-père ?

_ _Si_ , en partie… Mais, tu sais, je reste persuadé qu’à part si tu as besoin de tes compétences pour sauver ta peau un jour, tu n’excelles vraiment jamais dans le domaine.

            Cette fois, Miles lui coula un regard de biais. L’attitude de Lupo avait changé, plus hésitante, et ses doigts serraient le volant au point que ses jointures commençaient à blanchir. Il semblait hésiter à lui dire quelque chose. Ou attendre de Miles qu’il cherche la petite bête.

_Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que t’as piloté pour sauver ta peau ?

            Lupo déglutit, le regard fixé sur la route. Elle n’était pas trop sinueuse et ils parcouraient pour le moment ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une autoroute.

_Quand j’étais môme, j’étais comme tous les petits cons de mon âge. J’avais la rage, tu sais. _Mi abuelo_ m’a tout appris sur les bagnoles, mais c’est d’autres qui ont repéré que je savais conduire une caisse. Et, dans ce pays, y a pas 50 manières d’employer ce genre de talent, tu vois…

            Miles n’eut aucun mal à additionner deux et deux.

_Les cartels ? Tu bosses pour la Santa Blanca ?

            Lupo secoua la tête.

_Bossais. C’est important de laisser le passé là où il est. Et puis, à l’époque, c’était pas encore la Santa Blanca. Mais si tu veux mon avis, c’était déjà les mêmes connards. Juste moins organisés. Moins efficaces.

            Rassuré, Miles décida de laisser venir la suite. Après tout, c’était un gage de bonne foi de la part de Lupo de lui parler de son passé. Il aurait très bien pu choisir de garder le silence.

_Je faisais la mule à l’époque. Mon job, c’était de convoyer la came à destination et de semer les patrouilles de flics. Et un jour… je me suis fait chopper, dit-il, avec un début de rire dans la voix. C’est comme ça que j’ai connu des gens comme Bowman, la _chica_ avec qui tu bosses. Ils m’ont laissé le choix. Ils pouvaient me refaire une virginité, un nouveau nom, effacer l’ardoise. Mais, un jour, en échange, j’aurais des services à rendre. On dirait bien que je suis en train de payer ma dette.

_Ouais, ça en a l’air, maugréa Miles.

            Il considéra l’idée de laisser sombrer la discussion de cette manière. Mais, curieusement, lui qui passait sa vie sous couverture, dans les ombres, eut soudain envie de dévoiler une petite part de la vérité à ce presque inconnu. Pour qu’il l’emporte avec lui en remerciement de son honnêteté.

_Si ça peut te rassurer, j’étais parti pour devenir de la mauvaise graine aussi, ricana-t-il. Mon frère aîné était dans un gang, à Los Angeles, et j’ai commencé à traîner avec eux. Certains des gars avaient fait l’armée et, le soir, je les écoutais raconter leur vie pendant qu’ils picolaient ou préparaient des coups. C’était pas vraiment un déclic, plutôt un putain de « pourquoi pas ». Le reste s’est fait un peu tout seul quand j’ai compris que j’aimais ça…

_Botter des culs ? le taquina Lupo.

            Il semblait surpris de ce soudain élan d’honnêteté, et un peu reconnaissant aussi.

_Ça fait partie du job, ouais. Mais pas que… On planifie, on étudie, on limite la casse… Tout ça.

_Mais vous bottez des culs au milieu des bagnoles qui explosent et des stocks de coca qui flambent. Allez, me fais pas croire que c’est pas ta came à toi…

            Miles hésita. En général, les civils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les gars comme lui sacrifiaient tout à leur boulot, pour une paye merdique en plus. Pourquoi le plus pesant dans tout ça, c’était les retours au pays, dans une routine qui n’était pas la leur, au milieu d’une vie si… inoffensive qu’elle en devenait suspecte. Il sursautait dix fois plus dans son appart miteux qu’au beau milieu d’une infiltration en zone hostile.

_Un peu, avoua-t-il. Ou alors, c’est juste parce que je ne sais rien faire d’autre. J’me rappelle pas comment vivent les gens normaux.

            Lupo acquiesça en poussant un petit grognement.

_Parce que, pour toi, c’est ça qu’est normal. Tu baignes dans ton boulot h24 pendant des mois. Comment veux-tu te sentir à l’aise quand tu rentres chez toi ? Sauf peut-être quand y a quelqu’un qui t’attend…

            Miles savait reconnaître un hameçon quand il en voyait un. Il s’autorisa un rire bref et, sous le bronze de sa peau, Lupo rougit. Il avait compris qu’il s’était grillé.

_Personne à la maison. Les mecs ont tendance à se faire des idées quand je disparais six mois d’affilée. Ou alors ils n’ont pas envie d’attendre autant pour tirer un coup. Ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre…

            Lupo ricana à son tour, complice, avant de lui jeter un regard de biais.

_Tout dépend, dit-il d’une voix caressante. Y a des coups qui valent l’attente. J’en suis persuadé…

            En retour, Miles lui offrit un demi-sourire las. Ils disaient tous ça au début. Les six premiers mois… Et après… Après, on trouve des bons coups partout pour peu qu’on se donne la peine de chercher.

            Il garda le silence et ils continuèrent à rouler, écrasés par les silhouettes massives des montagnes verdoyantes.

 

            La voiture était garée dans une petite piste parallèle à la route principale, à l’écart d’un bon kilomètre. Tous feux et moteur éteints, de loin, on aurait pu la confondre avec un gros buisson maintenant que Miles et Lupo l’avaient recouverte de la bâche de camouflage.

_On est bien d’accord ? récapitula le soldat pour la dernière fois. Quoi qu’il se passe, quoi que tu entendes, même si ça canarde version feu d’artifice là-haut, tu ne bouges pas d’un pouce. Si je ne suis pas revenu à quatre heures, tu te tires d’ici sans m’attendre. Si tu tombes sur une patrouille…

            Lupo le coupa d’un sourire tranchant en sortant son arme.

_T’inquiète pas pour moi, _gringo._ Je ne suis sans doute pas un super soldat, mais je sais m’occuper de mon cul.

            Miles acquiesça et acheva de sangler son paquetage sur son dos. Un lourd sac à dos de matériel, son fusil de précision, une arme de poing et un petit pistolet mitrailleur compact à n’utiliser qu’en dernier recours.

_Quand tu vois le signal convenu, tu fais chauffer le moteur, tu vires la bâche et tu te prépares à décoller.

_Compris, _jeffe_  ! dit Lucio en claquant des talons.

            Puis, comme Miles se détournait pour se mettre en marche, il le retint par le col de sa veste et poussa le soldat contre un bananier planté au bord de la route. Le paquetage de Miles cliqueta, mais étouffa le choc alors que Lupo écrasait sa bouche sur celle de l’autre homme. Le baiser fut bref, presque violent, puis ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre.

_C’était pour te porter bonheur, _gringo_.

_Si c’est pas efficace, je reviendrai me plaindre…

_J’espère bien. Allez, tire-toi de là et va coller une balle à ce pourri.

            Miles acquiesça puis disparut dans les fourrés, aussi furtif qu’une ombre. Il faisait si peu de bruit en se déplaçant dans la jungle que, en quelques secondes, on aurait pu croire qu’il n’avait jamais été là.

            Lupo soupira, le goût de menthe du soldat encore sur les lèvres, et se prépara à attendre. Pas de lumière, pas de bruit, rien de repérable. La nuit allait être longue, surtout qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’endormir.

            Heureusement, il avait de quoi s’occuper un peu. Il devait refaire le plein de la voiture et se débarrasser des jerricans pour gagner autant de poids que possible. Ensuite, il commencerait à s’occuper sérieusement de la thermos de café qu’il lui restait.

            Il avait quelques remords d’avoir laissé Miles partir tout seul, mais il savait aussi que là n’était pas son métier à lui. Il n’aurait fait que ralentir et gêner le soldat dans sa tâche, en plus de constituer un élément vulnérable. Et puis Lupo préférait ses shots d’adrénaline sans coups de feu, merci bien…

Quand il eut terminé et que tout fut prêt pour repartir, minuit approchait. Plus que quatre heures à attendre. Pour s’occuper l’esprit, il imagina le retour de Miles et se dit que, cette fois, « non » ne serait pas une réponse acceptable. Une fois la mission terminée, il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’ils ne s’envoient pas au moins une fois en l’air pour fêter ça…

Lupo pouvait bien essayer de se rassurer en se disant que les occasions de baiser n’étaient pas légion dans le coin, mais ça allait encore un petit peu au-delà de ça. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que le soldat lui parle de son passé et, à vrai dire, ce type commençait à lui plaire. De toute façon, il avait toujours aimé les gars au physique impressionnant, mais calmes et sûrs d’eux. En fait, il n’aurait même rien eu contre une petite fessée administrée par ces grandes paluches qui, d’ordinaire, devaient surtout manier les armes.

Ce serait très certainement délicieux de sentir les paumes endurcies de cals s’abattre sur son cul dénudé, sa queue coincée entre les cuisses puissantes, l’autre main de Miles lui retenant les poignets derrière sa nuque. Il voyait le tableau d’ici…

Lupo avait depuis longtemps renoncé à lutter contre ses envies de baise brutale. Il aimait qu’un grand type musclé l’attache à son plumard et le pilonne de toutes ses forces en lui déversant tout un tas de mots crus à l’oreille. Après, si Miles était plutôt du genre à savourer ses coups de manière peinarde, il pouvait tout à fait s’en accommoder. Il voulait ce type, aussi n’était-il pas disposé à finasser sur les modalités de l’affaire.

            Il réajustait une érection de plus en plus encombrante lorsque, au loin, plus haut sur la montagne, la villa de ce salopard de narco s’éclaira tout à coup comme un arbre de noël. La seconde d’après, des alarmes stridentes résonnèrent, portant jusqu’à Lupo, pourtant loin en contre-bas pour éviter toute rencontre fortuite avec une patrouille.

            Ça n’était pas le signal convenu, mais c’en était clairement un. Tout à coup, il se prit à espérer que tout se soit déroulé comme sur des rails et que Miles ait réussi à accomplir sa mission avant que résonnent ces foutues alarmes. Lorsque d’énormes projecteurs commencèrent à balayer la montagne autant que le ciel, perçant les ténèbres de leurs faisceaux, le jeune homme sentit ses paumes devenir humides.

            Son cœur tambourina plus fort dans sa poitrine quand il sortit de la voiture et entreprit d’ôter la bâche dont il se débarrassa à côté des jerricans vides. Tant pis pour l’écologie…

            Puis, ajustant les sangles de son casque, il s’installa au volant et démarra le moteur. Le bolide s’ébroua dans un ronronnement qui lui était presque aussi familier que sa propre respiration. Sous ses mains, Lupo sentait vrombir toute la puissance contenue de son fauve qui ne demandait pas mieux que de s’élancer. Il continua à faire chauffer doucement le moteur tout en surveillant les alentours. Mais, sans allumer les phrases, il n’y voyait guère à plus de dix pas.

            Il attendit, ce qui sembla être des heures, le cœur battant, les doigts serrés autour du volant. Jamais aucune course ne l’avait ainsi mis sur les nerfs.

            Puis, tout à coup, face au pare-brise, il crut voir remuer quelque chose. Il se rassura en se disant que des abrutis de siccarios seraient arrivés en beuglant comme des truies qu’on égorge. Puis là, dans la nuit, trois éclats de lampe torche successifs. Encore une fois.

            Toute l’angoisse contenue dans les poumons de Lupo s’envola d’un coup. Miles était là. Il avait réussi. Il était revenu.

            Quelques secondes plus tard, le soldat s’engouffrait dans l’habitable et claquait la portière. Il avait le souffle court de sa cavalcade dans la jungle et son visage avait été éraflé par les branches basses. Sur son bras, sa chemise était déchirée, tachée de sang.

_C’est rien ! Démarre, ordonna-t-il avec un calme souverain.

            Ce fut là que Lupo prit toute la mesure de ce que Miles avait voulu lui dire un peu plus tôt, à propos de sa manière de vivre. Pour ce gars-là, ce genre de rodéo, c’était le quotidien.

            Mais, désormais, c’était à son tour à lui de déployer son talent. Miles enfila son casque, s’attacha et Lupo passa la première. Le bolide s’ébroua, heureux de partir à l’assaut de la montagne même s’il était encore tenu en laisse. Lupo s’engagea sur la piste aussi rapidement que possible pour les éloigner du théâtre des opérations, tout en ménageant le matériel pour la suite.

            Arrivés près de la route principale, ils s’arrêtèrent quelques secondes, feux éteints, et laissèrent passer deux patrouilles qui dévalaient le ruban d’asphalte à toute vitesse.

_J’en connais qui vont finir dans le fossé, ricana Lupo.

            Puis, une fois la chaussée dégagée, il s’y engagea.

_À nous maintenant…

           

            Bien calé au fond de son siège, la ceinture bouclée, Miles admira la manière dont son pilote faisait corps avec la voiture. Au naturel, Lupo conduisait bien. Mais là, il était dans son élément. Il s’engageait dans les virages à une vitesse qu’on aurait pu juger folle mais, sans un craquement d’embrayage, sans un heurt, ils épousaient la courbe de la route.

            S’il n’y avait eu tous les cahots qui envoyaient son casque voler dans les barres de renfort, Miles aurait pu avoir l’impression de voler.

_Merde, les voilà, jura-t-il soudain en jetant un œil dans son rétroviseur.

            Lupo accorda à peine une fraction de seconde de son attention à leurs poursuivants et, sous ses pieds, la voiture gagna encore en vitesse. Parfois, les dérapages étaient si larges que Miles aurait pu jurer entendre les graviers rouler et basculer le long de la route qu’aucun garde-fou ne sécurisait.

            Mais, toujours, même quand il avait l’impression qu’un peu de pneu n’accrochait plus que du vide, Lupo redressait la barre avec fluidité. Mieux : virtuosité.

_ _Hijos de puta !_ jura soudain le jeune homme.

_Oh merde, ça c’était pas prévu !

            Un peu plus bas, juste avant un virage en épingle à cheveux, les patrouilles qui les avaient précédés avaient établi un barrage. Deux gros SUV avaient été garés en travers de la chaussée et les hommes du cartel se tenaient de l’autre côté, à couvert.

            Quelques secondes durant, Lupo ne dit rien, évaluant la situation. Puis :

_Accroche-toi à la barre !

            Il fonça droit devant pour prendre de la vitesse, comme s’il envisageait de forcer le barrage, mais, au dernier moment, freina brutalement et amorça un virage au frein à main. Les pneus hurlèrent sur la route de terre, soulevant des nuages de poussière rouge, puis Lupo relança son fauve à l’assaut de la montagne.    

            Sauf que, cette fois, au lieu de suivre le tracé de la route, il brisa le virage et s’engagea entre les saillies rocheuses et les touffes d’herbe. Là, Miles comprit ce que signifiait d’être passé au shaker. Il se cramponna de toutes ses forces à la barre et poussa sur ses cuisses pour se stabiliser.

            La voiture sembla épouser chacune des aspérités du terrain, mais en dépit des chocs qui résonnaient sous le bas de caisse, elle tint bon. Lupo l’encouragea en espagnol. Une suite de mots à peine échappés de ses dents serrées que Miles ne parvint pas à comprendre.

            Enfin ils rejoignirent la route. Derrière eux, leurs poursuivants avaient commencé à tirer et, pour certains, regagnaient les voitures.

_Ils ont des 4*4, nota Miles.

            Lupo ne répondit rien et recommença à accélérer comme un fou, virage après virage, une épingle à cheveux après l’autre. Derrière eux, les siccarios peinaient  à les rattraper, sans doute réticents à l’idée de prendre autant de risques. Certains étaient bien pendus à leurs fenêtres ouvertes, mais les tirs des mitrailleuse s’égaraient dans la nuit, loin de la carrosserie de la Subaru.

            L’oreillette de Miles grésilla et Bowman l’interpella.

_Nomad, problème en vue. On a capté leurs transmissions. Vous allez avoir un hélico de l’Unidad au cul dans pas longtemps.

_Merde. Bien reçu. On reste en contact. Lupo, on va avoir droit à l’artillerie lourde. Un hélico en approche.

            Une fois encore, le jeune homme prit le temps de réfléchir même s’il ne quittait pas la route des yeux.

_Il faut qu’on se foute à couvert, sous les arbres. Mais la bagnole est trop repérable. On va devoir la laisser sur place.

_Tu veux qu’on continue à pied ? T’es malade ?!

_Non, pas à pied. J’ai peut-être une idée.

            Il marqua une pause puis, sans un regard :

_Tu me fais confiance ?

            Miles n’hésita pas une seconde.

_Ouais !

_Faut qu’on atteigne le village au pied de la montagne, conclut alors Lupo.

            Il remit les gaz sans plus s’occuper de rien. Miles, lui, au loin, perçut distinctement le bruit de l’hélico. Et vu ce qu’il entendait, ça n’allait pas été un gentil coucou à touristes.

            Enfin ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne et Lupo put libérer toute la puissance du moteur dans la ligne droite. Vu l’état de la route, c’était à peine plus confortable que dans les virages et ils étaient à nouveau secoués comme des salades. Mais, au moins, ils ne risquaient plus de finir au fond d’un ravin.

            L’hélico commença à survoler la zone, fouillant la nuit de son projecteur.

_Merde, ils se rapprochent.

_On y est presque. Ha voilà ! Je savais bien que je l’avais repérée tout à l’heure !

            Dans un tonitruant crissement de pneus, Lupo arrêta la voiture au milieu du village à moitié endormi. Encore que des lumières commençaient à s’allumer de-ci de-là, au milieu des fenêtres ombrées de moustiquaires.

_Descends, ordonna Lupo.

            Puis, traversant la rue, il courut vers une vieille station essence que n’aurait pas reniée un film des années 50. Juste devant, au pied des pompes, était garée une moto cross qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs. Pourtant, sans hésiter, Lupo, l’écarta du mur et l’enjamba.

            Il tourna la clé sur le contact et fit signe à Miles de grimper derrière lui.

_Hé ! se révolta un petit vieux à moitié endormi qui sortait de la boutique.

_ _Lo siento, abuelo_ , s’excusa Lupo. T’as qu’à prendre ma caisse en échange.

            C’était un deal plus que correct, même s’il y aurait sûrement quelques travaux à prévoir sur la voiture après sa balade parmi les rochers.

            Le poids de Miles s’ajouta à celui de Lupo, mais ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps pour démarrer et lancer le deux roues dans la course. L’hélicoptère était presque sur eux et il était temps de gagner en souplesse.

            De plus, les deux hommes pouvaient déjà entendre les moteurs des siccarios qui finissaient de descendre _le camino de la muerte_ en voiture.

_On dégage !

            Miles entoura la taille fine du jeune homme de ses bras et la moto s’envola à son tour. Ça n’était clairement pas aussi manœuvrable qu’en solo mais, au moins, ils pourraient profiter du couvert des arbres.

            Pilotant habilement son engin entre les habitations et dans les ruelles étroites, Lupo rejoignit une zone que rien n’éclairait puis, de là, la forêt. Il avait repéré une petite piste qui serpentait au milieu de la végétation et que recouvraient des arbres de haute futaie. Cela suffirait à les soustraire aux recherches aéroportées.

            Dès qu’ils se trouvèrent hors de vue, Miles laissa échapper un rire de victoire tout en s’agrippant toujours à la taille de son pilote. Ouais, parfois, il adorait vraiment son boulot.

 

            Ils ne s’arrêtèrent que quand le réservoir de la moto se trouva à sec, après quelques dizaines de kilomètres. À ce rythme et sur un terrain aussi accidenté, le reste de mauvais carburant s’était envolé à la vitesse de l’éclair.

            Lupo coupa le moteur toussotant et ils descendirent chacun leur tour, les reins en compote et les cuisses percluses de crampes de s’être accrochés aussi fort et aussi longtemps. Miles prit quelques secondes pour guetter les bruits dans leur environnement immédiat, mais il n’entendait rien d’autre que la respiration calme de la canopée, tout autour d’eux.

_Ils ont lâché l’affaire, dit-il.

_C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait, répondit Lupo en débouclant son casque.

            En dessous, son crâne et ses quelques millimètres de cheveux luisaient de transpiration. Son visage, lui, était maculé de poussière, mais un sourire radieux illuminait ses traits. Il posa son casque au sol et se laissa tomber, les bras en croix, sur un lit de mousse.

_Oh putain, mec ! gloussa-t-il. Cette virée ! Ce putain de pied de malade !     

            Miles sourit, amusé, tout en ôtant à son tour son casque. Lui aussi se sentait transpirant et poussiéreux. Il s’approcha du jeune homme qu’il surplomba avant de lui tendre sa gourde. C’était à peu près tout ce qu’il avait sauvé de son paquetage dans leur fuite, en plus de son arme de poing et de sa mitraillette. Mais il s’était dit que ce serait l’essentiel.

            Au lieu de s’emparer du récipient, Lupo lui agrippa le poignet et l’attira au sol. Miles aurait facilement pu se dégager, mais il se laissa faire. Il atterrit presque de tout son poids sur l’autre homme, seulement retenu par ses bras tendus de part et d’autre de la belle tête brune. Le bassin de Lupo entra en collision avec le sien quand il ondula des hanches.

_Bordel, tu sens cette trique de malade ? J’ai pas bandé comme ça depuis… Je sais même plus quand !

            Effectivement, il était dans un bel état. Miles se sentit répondre immédiatement, son corps le trahissant. Il envisagea de s’écarter, mais Lupo devança son objection en enroulant ses jambes autour de son bassin.

_Ce serait du gâchis de ne pas en profiter… Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?

_J’en dis que c’est pas vraiment le moment. On est perdu au milieu de nulle part. Je dois appeler le QG pour qu’on nous exfiltre.

            Lupo continua à rouler des hanches, diabolique, et surtout conscient de son effet.

_Ça peut bien attendre cinq minutes, non ? Je t’assure que vu mon état, et ce que je sens du tien au passage, on n’aura pas besoin de plus. On fait ça vite et bien.

            Comme il accélérait ses poussées, Miles grogna et le plaqua au sol, utilisant tout son poids tandis qu’il capturait les poignets du jeune homme. Il espérait l’intimider, mais le résultat fut plus que surprenant. Les pupilles de Lupo se dilatèrent un peu plus encore et sa respiration se fit haletante.

_Oh, _dios_!

             Apparemment, quelqu’un aimait faire ça à la dure. Le sang déjà bouillant de Miles s’enflamma et, s’il encastra encore davantage Lucio dans le sol, ce fut cette fois pour lui communiquer toute la force de son désir. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, grognant son assentiment.

            Miles ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et, rassemblant les deux poignets de Lupo dans une seule de ses paumes, il utilisa sa main libre pour dégrafer leurs braguettes. Sans finesse, dans la précipitation. La position devait être très inconfortable pour l’autre homme, pressé entre le sol inégal et le gilet bourré de matos et d’accessoire de Miles. Mais Lupo ne se plaignit pas.

            Au contraire, de ses talons il poussa sur les fesses de Miles pour le forcer à lui concéder plus de force, plus de puissance. Le soldat céda et, comme s’il avait commencé à baiser Lupo ici et maintenant, il le percuta de ses hanches encore et encore. Leurs deux érections entrèrent en collision, glissèrent l’une contre l’autre, se cherchèrent.

            De sa main libre, Miles chercha un téton érigé sous le t-shirt de Lucio et le tordit, jouant de cette limite intangible entre douleur et plaisir. Sa victime consentante se tortilla sous lui, abandonnée, gémissante. Et si Miles n’avait pas eu autant de self-control, il aurait retourné le beau pilote pour le baiser sur place, oublieux de tout.

_Plus fort, exigea Lupo. Plus fort !

            Miles se déhancha encore davantage si c’était possible, suant encore plus fort qu’au cœur du combat, le corps noyé dans un pic d’adrénaline. Puis, dans un ultime élan, il glissa sa main entre eux et rassembla leurs deux érections dans sa paume. Il n’eut besoin que de quelques va-et-vient et d’un peu plus de pression pour que Lupo vienne dans un grand cri. Il le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, ses dents plantées dans l’épaule de son amant, le goût du tissu de son t-shirt poussiéreux sur sa langue.

            Ils s’effondrèrent, haletants, juste avant que Miles roule sur le côté. Le sang lui bourdonnait aux oreilles, il avait l’impression d’avoir couru un marathon, mais il y avait bien longtemps qu’un orgasme ne l’avait pas laissé aussi rassasié. Pour un peu, il se serait endormi sur place, les membres aussi flasques que du coton, la queue à l’air.

            Mais déjà le rire de Lupo retentissait sous les frondaisons, un peu court, un peu étouffé. Il aurait suffi d’un rien pour que Miles devienne accro à ce son.

_ _Madre de dios,_ souffla le jeune homme. Y a pas de meilleur moyen de redescendre.

            Plein d’une énergie qui faisait défaut à Miles, Lupo s’installa sur le côté, la tête posée sur son coude. Il contempla leurs vêtements souillés et débraillés, l’œil rieur.

 _Je te confirme, _gringo_  : y a des coups qui valent la peine d’attendre. On remet ça quand tu veux. Dans six mois, un an, dix ans…

            Il était incroyable.

            Poussé par un élan qui ne lui était pas familier, Miles força sur ses abdos pour se redresser et captura la bouche de Lupo dans un baiser qu’il aurait été bien en peine de qualifier. Reconnaissant ? Peut-être bien. Tendre ? Sans doute aussi.

_Tu méritais bien une petite récompense pour avoir sorti nos culs de là en un seul morceau. Toi derrière un volant, c’est quelque chose !

            Lupo recommença à rigoler.

_Attends de voir ce que je peux faire avec un… levier de vitesse.

            Miles se surprit à se laisser aller en arrière, retombant sur la mousse humide, terrassé par une vague d’amusement sans précédent. Ce soir-là, il avait collé une balle dans la tête d’un homme, frôlé la mort au bord d’un ravin, tenté le trek en moto-cross by night dans les Andes mais, au final, il était bien certain de ne retenir qu’une chose de cette nuit : la promesse de Lupo de remettre ça.

            Il souriait encore en réactivant son oreillette pour demander que les rebelles du coin viennent les récupérer ou, au moins, leur larguer une bagnole. Ils avaient encore de la route pour rentrer au bercail.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !
> 
> Alors, avant de me faire prendre d'assaut, y a peut-être une suite de prévue, mais je ne sais pas quand ni même "si" je l'écrirai un jour. Donc inutile de me sauter sur le râble pour me demander quand elle arrivera ;)
> 
> Bises à tous


End file.
